


Turned Tables

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [36]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Character Death, Drugs, F/F, Kidnapping, Police Officer!Kanan, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thief!Mari, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Ohara Mari is a notorious thief. Officer Matsuura is sent to a break-in at a museum with the knowledge that it is most likely her there. Unfortunately, things don't go the way she wanted and Kanan ends up captured by Mari.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia & Matsuura Kanan, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: One-Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Kudos: 9





	Turned Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this picture:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/pito_sh/status/1190022392644603906

"Officer Matsuura, there's been a break-in reported at the Gem and Stone Museum. Please make your way to the location and apprehend the intruder." A voice came over the radio in a police car.

"Roger that. Heading over now." A blue-haired girl replied to the voice.

"We're counting on you, Kanan. There's belief that it's her." The other officer replied.

Kanan knew who that was immediately. She was the longest on-the-run thief in the city. While her torture methods were unknown, they were severe enough to where anyone who went after her refused to do it again. They'd never go toward her no matter what.

Kanan swore she'd be different. She was going to get her once and for all. Kanan made it to the location in five minutes. Kanan ran inside, holding her gun tightly incase she needed it. She had no clue if the intruder was armed or not.

Kanan found her stealing the most expensive gem in the museum. She held her gun out and started walking toward her.

"Put your hands up! You're under arrest!" Kanan yelled at her.

The thief turned to look at Kanan. She smirked at her. Kanan growled and walked a little closer.

"Sorry, girly, I don't take orders from anyone." The thief stated.

She threw something at the ground. Smoke filled the area. Kanan frantically looked around. She couldn't see the thief anywhere. The smoke soon cleared. The thief was gone from sight. Kanan gulped. She had no idea where the thief had gotten to.

Kanan lowered her weapon and took a few steps forward. The bag the thief had was still on the floor. Kanan was going to pick it up, when a hand chopped down on her neck. Kanan collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

The thief chuckled. She grabbed her bag and started walking away. Then she paused. She looked at Kanan. The thief walked over to her and slung her over her shoulder. She started leaving again.

...

Kanan woke up to find she was in a dark room. Her arms were tied above her head. Kanan groaned and tried to break out. She was in pain from her arms being stretched up. She couldn't get free.

"Look who's up." A voice called.

Kanan looked up and saw it was the thief. The girl smiled at her. Kanan glared at her.

"Thought you could take me down?" The thief chuckled, "No one can beat Ohara Mari. You should know that by now."

"What are going to do to me?" Kanan asked.

"Normally I'd just torture someone till they were terrified of me, but I think I want to do something differently." Mari said.

"What is it?" Kanan asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I think I'm going to make you my new sidekick." Mari smirked.

"Never! I'll never do that!" Kanan growled.

"Oh, believe me, by the end of this, you'll be begging to join me." Mari chuckled.

"Never." Kanan stated.

"We'll see." Mari replied.

She walked up to Kanan and took her uniform into her hands. She tore it in half and tossed it to the side. Kanan stared at her in shock.

"You won't be needing that anymore anyway." Mari said.

"I will. I won't join you and your evil deeds!" Kanan yelled.

Mari took off Kanan's skirt as well. Kanan was left in just her bra and underwear.

"What are you doing?" Kanan asked.

"I'm gonna have some fun with you. By the end of my fun, I'm sure you'll be broken." Mari chuckled.

Kanan gulped. She didn't like the sound of this. Mari smirked as she locked Kanan into a kiss. Kanan tried to fight back, but Mari had her stuck. Mari bit Kanan's lip hard. Kanan yelped. Mari slipped her tongue in while Kanan's mouth was open.

Kanan tried to use her tongue to push Mari's out. Mari was stronger. Mari pulled something out from her bra and shoved it into Kanan's mouth. Kanan's eyes widened. She tried to push the object out, but Mari covered her mouth with a hand so she couldn't do anything.

Kanan eventually gave up and swallowed the object. Mari smirked and removed her hand. Kanan glared at her. Mari grabbed Kanan's breasts and started squeezing them. Kanan moaned. Her body suddenly started to feel really hot. Even just the little bit of teasing Mari was doing was making Kanan extremely turned on.

"W-what did y-you do to m-me..." Kanan panted.

"Just gave you something to stimulate you." Mari smiled as she spoke, "My friend made it herself."

Kanan growled. Mari smirked as she took off Kanan's bra. She pinched Kanan's nipples as hard as she could. Kanan whimpered in pain. Mari released them and went back to groping Kanan's breasts.

Kanan couldn't stop herself from moaning. Her body was hot. Mari couldn't help but smile. She hadn't thought the drug would be that effective. Mari knew that she would easily win this.

"You're feeling good, aren't you?" Mari teased as she slid a hand down to Kanan's underwear.

"You'll have to do worse." Kanan growled.

"Oh, gladly." Mari chuckled.

She slid a hand into Kanan's underwear. She smirked as she felt how soaking wet Kanan was. Mari started to slowly run a finger all around Kanan's womanhood. Kanan moaned. She couldn't do anything to fight back. She knew the only thing she could do was endure it till the end. Kanan was starting to wonder if she could.

Mari suddenly shoved a finger inside Kanan. Kanan moaned loudly. She felt limply against her restraints. Mari smirked.

"Man, you came already?" Mari asked, "You feeling that good?"

"Yes..." Kanan was really out of it.

"Want more?" Mari teased.

Kanan blinked up at Mari. Her eyes were slowly becoming clouded by lust. She was losing the fight. Both of them knew she wouldn't last much longer. She'd fall soon enough.

Kanan tried to hold herself up again, but she couldn't. She hung limply from her restraints. Kanan was panting hard.

"Well? Do you?" Mari asked again.

Kanan knew if she said yes, it would be over. She didn't think she could fight it any longer. Kanan knew if she gave in, she'd end up doing as Mari wanted. She'd turn her back to the law. Kanan couldn't imagine betraying her job like that.

"Why... why do you want me as your sidekick?" Kanan asked. She was trying to stall.

"You know the law and how they work. You'd be very useful." Mari replied, "You can't tell me you haven't hated the law at one point."

Kanan thought about it. She couldn't remember anything at first. Then, it came back to her. Back when she was a child, the law was not on her side. They ruined her life. They took her away from her family who actually cared for her and placed her with people that hated her. They refused to admit they did wrong.

"I have..." Kanan admitted.

"Don't you want to get revenge?" Mari whispered in Kanan's ear.

Kanan didn't know to respond. She knew Mari was trying to convince her to turn.

"Wouldn't it feel so good to teach them a lesson?" Mari questioned.

Kanan nodded. Mari smirked. She knew she was succeeding.

"You want to make them suffer, right? Show them they were wrong?" Mari asked as she held Kanan's head up with a finger on her chin.

"Yes..."

"Then, will you be my sidekick?" Mari asked as she leaned in and kissed Kanan.

"Yes... I'll be your sidekick..." Kanan replied when Mari pulled away.

"Perfect." Mari smiled, "Now then, want more?"

"Yes... more..." Kanan mumbled.

Mari chuckled as she shoved two fingers into Kanan. Kanan was completely out of it now. Mari didn't know if when Kanan came back to reality if she would realize what had happened and fight. Mari didn't think so, but she worried about it.

Kanan moaned as she squirmed. She was whining and she moaned louder and louder. Mari chuckled as she sped up, adding a third digit in. Kanan fell limp as she came again. Mari pulled her fingers out and untied Kanan. Kanan sunk down onto her knees. She was panting heavily.

Mari helped her to her feet and to a chair. Kanan was slowly coming out of her orgasm high. She looked up at Mari. Kanan knew she had lost the battle. She had agreed to Mari's request. Kanan didn't think she could back out now.

"So, how'd you like the drug? I'll have to thank my friend a lot for that." Mari asked.

"Well... it worked..." Kanan mumbled.

"That it did." Mari nodded, "Did you enjoy our little fun?"

"Yeah..." Kanan whispered. She couldn't deny the fact it did feel good.

"So, you're my sidekick now." Mari stated, "You'll have to learn what I expect of you."

"Can I have some clothes first?" Kanan asked.

"Of course! I'll have to make you a new outfit, huh?" Mari tossed Kanan a black dress and her underwear.

Kanan slipped them on. She sat back down then. Her legs were still a little shaky. Mari sat down beside her.

"As my sidekick, you do as I say. You better not defy me." Mari stated.

"I will defy you if it's too dangerous." Kanan replied.

"Nope. Nothing is too dangerous for me, so you can't say no to it." Mari stated.

Kanan gulped at her suddenly harsh tone. Mari wasn't going to let her say no. Kanan didn't know how she felt about that. Kanan just meekly nodded to Mari. Mari nodded to her.

"What's going to be my first mission?" Kanan nervously asked.

"I want you to steal a family heirloom pendant from a house." Mari replied.

"O-okay." Kanan nodded.

"In a week." Mari said.

...

The week had passed. Kanan had slowly started getting used to her life as a thief. Mari had trained her for the mission. Kanan was still not ready. She had only ever watched Mari from a distance. This was her first time on the scene.

"Be careful. There is someone armed. I'm not sure who, but ome member of that family has a gun." Mari said to Kanan as they stood outside the house.

"What should I do if they catch me?" Kanan asked.

"Use the smoke bomb and run." Mari replied.

"Okay. Um... meet up point?" Kanan asked.

"Old well." Mari said.

"Okay..." Kanan gulped.

She entered the house through an open window. Kanan crept through the halls. She had been told exactly what room the pendant was in. Kanan knew where to go. It was just a matter of getting to it.

Kanan felt like the house was familiar. She knew the layout almost as if she had been there before. Kanan didn't know anything else, so she kept moving on. She couldn't remember going to this house.

Kanan made it to the room without any issue. She spotted the pendant sitting in a display case. Kanan crept over to it and examined the case. She needed to figure out how to get it out and hope there wasn't an alarm.

Kanan stepped on a part of the floor and it made a loud creaking sound. Kanan froze in place. She frantically looked around. There was nowhere to hide. Kanan heard someone coming toward the room. She ran to the case and opened it. An alarm sounded but Kanan didn't care. She grabbed the pendant and ran down a different hallway.

There was someone running toward the room. Kanan barely got out of it before the door she had entered it slammed open. Kanan kept running. She knew she needed to find a way out. The person was running after her.

Kanan felt fear seeping into her. She was lost. She didn't know where to go. It also wasn't helping that the room was slowing getting darker. Kanan forgot to put her night vision goggles on. It had been light enough getting to the room.

Kanan kept running. The person was slowly falling behind. Kanan hoped she could make it. She turned down another hall and kept running. Kanan ran into something and fell to the ground. She groaned in pain as she struggled to get up.

The world was spinning. She had rammed into whatever the object was really hard. The person caught up to her. They yanked the pendant from Kanan's grip. Kanan felt them start dragging her back the way they had run.

Kanan fumbled for her pouch. She had one thing she could use to try and save her soul. Kanan found what she was looking for. She jabbed a small needle into her captors arm. The person yelped in pain.

They let go of Kanan. Moments later, they fell to the ground. Kanan had injected a paralyzer into them. Kanan got to her feet. The person was slumped against a wall. Kanan put her goggles on to see who it was.

Kanan froze when she realized who it was, "D...Dia?"

"W-who? H-how do you know my name?" Dia asked. She couldn't see Kanan well enough to make her features out.

Kanan was about to respond, when she remembered she couldn't just give her name away. That would make this worse.

"I'm sure a lot of people would recognize you." Kanan stated, "Now, I'll be taking the pendant."

Dia weakly fought against Kanan's tugging. Dia lost the fight. Kanan had the pendant. Kanan smirked. She was about to leave, but she paused. Kanan looked back at Dia. She sighed. She grabbed something else from her pouch. She walked over to Dia and pushed a pill into her mouth.

Dia didn't fight her. The pill dissolved within seconds. Within a minute, Dia was asleep. Kanan picked her up and brought her to her bedroom. Kanan laid her down on the bed and then left the house. She met Mari at the well.

"Here." Kanan handed the pendant to Mari.

"Wonderful. Anyone see you?" Mari asked.

Kanan nodded, "Yeah..."

"Where are they now?" Mari asked.

"I um... put them to sleep with one of the pills and put them back on their bed." Kanan stated.

"Why so nice? You're a thief working for me. You aren't supposed to be nice to anyone!" Mari growled.

"W-well... s-she's a friend from high school." Kanan stammered as she offered a nervous smile.

"So what? That doesn't mean you have to be nice to her!" Mari growled.

"I'm sorry... I promise it won't happen again." Kanan promised.

"Kidnap her." Mari said.

"What?" Kanan asked, unsure if she heard Mari correctly.

"Kidnap her." Mari repeated.

"H-how?" Kanan asked, "She'll be awake by now and that's the only pill you gave me. I used the paralyzer too. How am I supposed to do that today? And why do I have to?"

"To teach you not to be nice. I'm sure you can figure it out." Mari smirked as she shoved Kanan back to the house.

"Can't you give me something to help?" Kanan asked.

"Nope. Now, get her." Mari growled.

"Yes, Mari..." Kanan sighed.

Kanan snuck back into the house. All the lights were on now. Kanan knew she had a very limited time window to work with. The paralyzer would still be working for a little longer. After that, she was doomed.

Kanan looked around for where Dia was. She found her in the front room. She was holding a gun in one hand and using a chair for support. Kanan knew she had to strike now or it would be too late. She ran forward and grabbed Dia from behind. Dia flailed wildly as she tried to break free from the grip. She dropped her gun in her panic.

Kanan was slowly dragging her away. She just needed to get to a pillow or blanket so she could suffocate her until she was unconscious. Dia jabbed Kanan hard in her ribs. Kanan yelped and let go of Dia. Dia whipped around.

Her eyes widened as she finally realized who it was, "Kanan?"

Kanan gulped. She didn't know what to do. Her cover was blown.

"What are you doing?" Dia asked.

"U-um..." Kanan didn't know how to respond.

"Dear god, girl. Can't you do anything right?" A voice called from behind Dia.

Dia jumped and turned around. Mari was standing there were a scowl on her face. Dia backed up.

"Y-you're..." Dia realized who she was.

"Yep. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Mari smirked.

"K-Kanan. You're a cop. Do something!" Dia backed away to stand beside Kanan.

Kanan sighed, "Dia... I'm... I'm not a cop anymore..."

"W-what?" Dia yelped.

Kanan grabbed a pillow from the couch nearby and shoved it into Dia's face. Dia fought against her as she was restrained to a wall. Mari nodded in approval at Kanan. Dia was screaming as she struggled. She was kicking Kanan as much as she could, but it wasn't doing anything.

Dia soon fell limp. Kanan removed the pillow. Dia slumped forward into her. Kanan picked her up. Mari nodded to her. The two of them headed out of the house.

...

"What are you planning to do to her?" Kanan asked.

Her and Mari were waiting for Dia to wake up. She was tied up just like Kanan had been.

"Ransom." Mari replied.

"Oh..." Kanan said.

"But, you're the one doing the work. I'll record, you torturing her." Mari said.

"H-how?" Kanan asked nervously.

"Do what I did to you." Mari replied.

"Why?"

"Don't question me. Just do it." Mari growled.

Kanan lowered her head as a sign of compliance. She knew there was nothing she could do to get out of this. Mari handed her a pill. Kanan knew exactly what the pill was for. She didn't want to use it.

"Um... not to be rude, but I think it's better we don't use this pill. You want a video of her suffering. The pill won't give you that." Kanan stated.

"True... very true..." Mari nodded, "I guess you won't need it."

A few minutes later, Dia groaned. Kanan was the only one in the room now. Mari had left to do something quickly. Dia blinked open her eyes. She locked eyes with Kanan.

"Kanan? What are you doing?" Dia asked.

"I... I'm working for Mari now..." Kanan said.

"W-what!? Why!?" Dia's eyes widened in panic.

"She... she caught me and... now I'm her sidekick..." Kanan admitted.

"Let me go!" Dia started fighting against her restraints.

"I can't." Kanan replied.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dia asked.

"Make a random video." Kanan said.

"Oh, she's awake?"

Kanan turned around. Mari had come back into the room. She was smirking as she approached them.

"Shall we start?" Mari asked Kanan as she readied a camera.

"Sure." Kanan replied.

Dia struggled against her restraints again. Mari just rolled her eyes. She nodded to Kanan and readied her camera. Kanan walked over to Dia. She was sweating a lot. Kanan did not want to do this.

Mari gave her a thumbs up. Kanan gulped. She grabbed Dia's shirt. She was about to rip it off, but she stopped. Kanan took a deep breath. She looked at Dia. Dia met her gaze with one of worry.

Kanan reached up and untied Dia. She couldn't do it. She wasn't going to do it. Kanan faced Mari. Mari met her with a look of nothing but pure anger.

"I'll distract her. You run. Go up the stairs and left. You'll get out." Kanan hissed to Dia.

"But what about you?" Dia asked.

"Don't worry about me. Just go." Kanan replied.

Mari pulled out a knife from her side. She ran at Kanan. Kanan pulled out a knife of her own and ran at Mari. While they were fighting, Dia made her way to the door. She didn't want to leave Kanan. She was too worried to just run away.

Kanan let out a screech. Dia looked. Mari had gotten Kanan with the knife. It was embedded in her side. Kanan was on her knees clutching her side as she groaned in pain. Mari was laughing at her.

Dia saw a glint from something. She looked over and saw a gun. Dia grabbed the gun. She aimed it at Mari. She pulled the trigger. It hit Mari in the head. Mari fell to the ground. She was already dead.

Dia ran over to Kanan. Kanan was now laying down on her good side. She was barely conscious.

"Kanan... please... just hang on. I'll get you help." Dia pleaded.

She carefully picked Kanan up and went upstairs. She found a phone and used it to call for an ambulance. Dia found a first aid kit. She started trying to stop the bleeding.

"Dia... why didn't you... run?" Kanan asked.

"Shh..." Dia shushed her, "You'll hurt yourself more by talking."

"Answer me then..." Kanan stated.

"Because I couldn't just leave you." Dia replied.

Kanan fell unconscious. Dia held a rag to Kanan's wound. The ambulance soon arrived. They rushed Kanan to the hospital. Dia told them about Mari. Another ambulance came to pick her up.

Dia went with Kanan to the hospital. Kanan was supposed to recover fully. Dia was sitting beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up. Kanan woke up half an hour later.

"Hey... how're you feeling?" Dia asked her.

"Okay..." Kanan mumbled.

"So... um..." Dia didn't know how to approach the topic she needed to talk about.

"What? Did something happen?" Kanan asked.

Dia nodded, "Yeah... the police came in... since you were found after going missing, they came to see you."

"What did they have to say?" Kanan carefully sat up on the bed.

"Well... I told them what happened to you and... they didn't take it very well..." Dia nervously said, "Once you recovered they're going to try you for your crimes..."

"Oh..." Kanan gulped.

"Yeah... and um... they're also trying me for... killing Mari..." Dia said.

"So... we're both criminals now, huh?" Kanan asked.

"Looks like it." Dia sighed.

"Hey, at least we're together."

"For how long?"

"Oh... well, maybe we can get in the same prison if they do find us guilty." Kanan offered.

"Maybe..." Dia frowned.

"I know you don't wanna go to prison. I don't either, but I don't think we have much luck in this." Kanan said.

"I guess that's true." Dia nodded.

"So, we're in this together?" Kanan asked.

Dia nodded, "We're in this together."


End file.
